LatestNews
Please list sightings in alphabetical order by site. Do not post details of scarce breeding birds (those included in Schedule 1 of the Wildlife and Countryside Act 1981, amended 2000). Any such reports will be removed. Please report them instead to the appropriate London Natural History Society bird recorder. Note that records submitted here may be added to the LNHS database for use in the London Bird Report; by posting your news here you agree to have your records copied by the LNHS recorder. ---- 'Wednesday 6th April 2011' *Alexandra Park (07:15 - 08:30): 1 male Wheatear on pitch and putt, 1 Willow Warbler by conservation pond (Tony Wileman). *Canon's Farm : male Ring Ouzel at the southern end of the Legal and General Playing Field (BirdGuides). *Crayford Marshes: ringtail Hen Harrier at 6.40am, 25 Wheatears (Kev Jarvis per JA). *Crouch End to Finsbury Park (7:30 - 8:30): many singing male Blackcap and Chiffchaff, Willow Warbler in Park (George Sawtell). *East India Dock Basin: Willow Warbler, Blackcap, 2 Sand Martins, 55 Tufted Ducks, 5 Teal (John Archer) plus 1 male Northern Wheatear (pura), 2 Oystercatchers (early a.m.) (Gary A James). *Hounslow Heath LNR: at least 4 Wheatear in Heather Pen, Swallow over (Rob Solomon per Adam Cheeseman). *Hyde Park / Kensington Gardens: Tawny Owl family, male Common Redstart 11:45 (Longwater Sanctuary East), 8 Blackcap, 4 Chiffchaff, 10 Willow Warbler; also Egyptian Goose, pr Mandarin Duck, 5 Gadwall, 5 Red-crested Pochard, male Kestrel, pr Nuthatch, 5 Treecreeper, Linnet over - singles of Common Buzzard over yesterday and Sunday (D. McKenzie et al). *Kilburn: 2 Sparrowhawk (1 male in tree, another flew overhead but unsure of gender) at 11.15am, 2 Blackap (1 singing male, 1 female) off Christchurch Ave. (Aaron C-Partridge). *London Wetland Centre: 4 Redshank, 10 Sand Martin, Swallow, Sedge Warbler, 4 Chiifchaff, 7 Willow Warbler (LWC website). *Minet CP: singing male Common Redstart in oak hedgerow south of pond, Sedge Warbler (Birdguides). *Osterley Park: Redstart 1, Willow Warbler 1, Chiffchaff 2, Wheatear 7, Blackcap 5 (K.Fisher). *Paddington Green: female Sparrowhawk, Peregrine Falcon over (D. McKenzie). *Richmond Park: 2 Ring Ouzel (large hawthorn enclosure then flew North into trees just outside the Park), 8 Wheatears (riding ring / Holly Lodge) (Hugh Bradshaw). *Tower Hamlets Cemetery: Willow Warbler, 3 Chiffchaffs, 4 Blackcaps (Bob Watts per JA). *Wanstead Flats:Stone Curlew flew low south over Alex before turning west where it appeared to land in grass south of Long Wood and west of West Copse 7.25-8.25am, whether it did or not is another matter 7.25-8.25am at least (NC/JLRBA), 5 Wheatear, Common Whitethroat (SSSI boggy bit), 3 Willow Warbler, 10 + Chiffchaff, 10 + Blackcap, Swallow (west), Lesser Spotted Woodpecker, Peregrine Falcon, 4 Sparrowhawk, 2 RN Parakeet, 10 + Linnet, 3 Reed Bunting, Coal Tit, Grey Heron, 3 Little Grebe having a barny, Pied Wagtail and others (52sp NC/JL/S Thorpe/Tim Harris/Mike Taylor/Keith Rayment). *West Molesey: At least 5 Waxwings present still in tree in front garden of 408 Hurst Road. originally 9 birds that have been around for a week (Adam Cheeseman). *Winchmore Hill (Enfield): 1 Song Thrush carrying food along New River Path between Barrowell Green and Carpenter Gardens, 2 Coots building a nest and Mistle Thrush on rooftops on NRP between Highfield Road and Farm Road, female Sparrowhawk headed N over Esso on Green Lanes (Katy M). *Wormwood Scrubs: 1 male Common Redstart in the grassland (we've had up to 2 Redstarts present since Sunday). Also c10 Chiffchaff, several Blackcap & 2 Willow Warbler. Yesterday had singing Garden Warbler (Anders Price & The Scrubbers). 'Tuesday 5th April 2011' *Alexandra Park: (lunchtime visit) 3 Swallows (W G Res), Willow Warbler (con pond), c10 Chiffchaffs, c8 Blackcaps (David Callahan). *Bankside SE1: 3 Willow Warbler in the birches in front of Tate Modern (Simon Fogg) *Battersea Park Lake: 5 Swallows straight through east to west at 17:15pm - last year 1 bird seen on 31st March, 1 Goldcrest, 3 singing Blackcap, pr Red-crested Pochard settled in like the Egyptian Geese (Michael Mac). *Bow Creek Ecology Park and East India Dock Basin: 4 Wheatear (NW end of Pura Foods opp Canning Town Stn c14:30 - happy happy joy joy), Common Sandpiper (Bow Creek), Blackcap male, Willow Warbler (both EIDB) (Stuart Fisher). *Boxer's Lake, Enfield: 1 immature Little Egret, perched in Alder on island - my first for this site! 2 male Shoveler, 2(m&f) Pochard, 17(11m,6f) Tufted Duck, 1'1st-summer' Black-headed Gull, 1 fem Sparrowhawk, 1 Green Woodpecker, 1 singing male Willow Warbler, 1 male Nuthatch (Robert Callf). *Brookmill Park (Lewisham) 1 Heron, 7 Mallard, 4 Moorhen, 4 Coot, 10 Woodpigeon, 1 Collared Dove, 3 Ring-necked Parrakeet, 5 Wren, 2 Dunnock, 3 Robin, 10 Blackbird, 1 Song Thrush, 1 Blackcap, 2 Willow Warbler, 2 Chiffchaff, 1 Long-tailed Tit, 4 Great Tit, 4 Blue Tit, 1 Starling, 4 Magpie, 4 Carrion Crow, 6 Greenfinch, 1 Chaffinch. (Conrad Ellam). *Canons Farm & Banstead Woods: male Ring Ouzel still at Legal & General playing field at 8.08am, male Wheatear, 11 Fieldfares, 2 Willow Warblers, 2 Canada Geese flew over, Mallard flew over, Swallow, 3 Sparrowhawks, 2 Little Owls, 3 Yellowhammers, 5 Skylarks, Lesser Redpolls, 5 Meadow Pipits, Bullfinch, 5 Mistle Thrushes (4 territories), 2 Pheasants, 11 Chiffchaffs, 4 Treecreepers, 20 Stock Doves, 30+ Linnets, 4 Blackcaps, 9+ Nuthatches, 2 Linnets, Pied Wagtail, Rose-ringed Parakeet, 3 Song Thrushes, Great Spotted Woodpecker, 3 Green Woodpeckers (David Campbell et al).. *Cassiobury Park: pr Mandarin Duck (Joanne Biscomb per DMc). *Charterhouse Sq, Barbican: Peregrine circling the area (Patrick Bryan) *Chiswick House Grounds (late evening visit): 2 Swallow feeding overhead, 1 Chiffchaff, 2 Blackcap singing, 1 Sparrowhawk. (Louis Freeland-Haynes) *Crayford Marshes: Corn Bunting, 5 Northern Wheatear, 8 Little Ringed Plover, 3 Swallow, 3 Cetti's Warbler, 2 Fieldfare, 4 Blackcap (Kev Jarvis); at least 14 LRP, 5 Common Ringed Plover, 3 Green Sand, 2 Dunlin, 20+ Redshank on floods along University Way 1pm (Chris Wilkinson) *Harringay: 15+ Waxwings '''north over Cavendish Road, 9.30 a.m. (Simon Bradley) *Hornchurch: 3 '''waxwings '''with starlings in tree on Hyland Road 11.00-12.00 at least (James A) *Ingrebourne Valley: Yellow Wagtail and 3 Swallows.(Dave Morrison) Wheatear', 6 Swallows, 4 Willow Warbler, Shelduck. (Shaun Harvey) *London Wetland Centre: 1 singing Sedge Warbler, 3 Cetti's Warbler, 1 Willow Warbler, Blackcap, Chiffchaff, 2 Little Ringed Plover, westerly movement of hirundines (mainly Swallow with a few House Martin) 40+ Sand Martin, 1 Green Woodpecker, 2 Great Black-backed Gull (Bill Haines). *Leyton Flats: 1 male Northern Wheatear, Swallow, 5 Blackcaps, 3 Chiffchaffs. (Gary A James). *Pinner Park Farm: 2 Little Owl, 1 Meadow Pipit, Green & Great Spotted Woodpecker, 1 Nuthatch, 25 Jackdaw, 26 Lesser Black-backed Gull, 16 Herring Gull & 1 Grey Heron - quiet again (JR). *Putney: 30 Waxwings in a sycamore in Huntingfield Road 15.00, flew towards Roehampton Lane (J. Avery per R. Kaye per J.Wilczur). *Rainham Marshes RSPB: 2 Wheatears, Yellow Wagtail, '''Ring Ouzel, '''Reed and Sedge Warbler.(Dave Morrison) *Richmond Park: short early morning visit - 1 male Wheatear (riding ring) and 1 Willow Warbler. In Hawthorn enclosure by Cambrian Gate 4 Redpoll (2 of which were Lesser and 1 Mealy type) (Hugh Bradshaw) *Roding Valley Park: 2 Little Egrets (Alan Hobson). *Roehampton: '''30 Waxwings' Roehampton Lane near junction with Upper Richmond Road feeding on left hand side near college prior to 08.00 at least.Still in trees 09.00 (Justin Quail, Dave Harris per FJM) *Sidcup: small falcon flew at rooftop height over Elm Road @06.25 - prob. Kestrel but.... (Ian Stewart) *Sidcup (York Avenue): ad LBB Gull, 20+Pigeons, few Woodpigeons, Collared Dove, few R/N Parakeets, heard Wren, Dunnock, Robin, pair Blackbirds, heard Goldcrest, 2+Blue Tits, Great Tit, Jay, pair Magpies, 4+Carrion Crows, 2 Jackdaws S, 10+Starlings, 6+House Sparrow, 4+Greenfinch, 2 Goldfinch (Ian Stewart) *South Norwood Lake: pair Mute Swan, pair Great Crested Grebe, 15 Tufted Duck, 10 Ring-necked Parakeet, c10 Jay, 2 Green Woodpecker, 3 Great spotted Woodpecker (1drumming) 1 Nuthatch, 2 Mistle Thrush, 3 Song Thrush, pair Goldcrest, 3pair Long-tailed Tit, 8 singing Willow Warbler, 6 singing Blackcap, 5 singing Chiffchaff, 2 Pied Wagtail, (John Watson & Gavin Hawgood) *Staines Reservoir: 2''' '''Bar-tailed Godwits '''flew over and circled N basin at 07.15. Also 2 Oystercatchers still and '''2 Great Northern Divers '''on S basin. (Bob Warden per FJM) *Stocker's Lake: Singing Sedge warbler, 1 Common Tern over ( MartinSmith) . Also from 12.00. 2 Oystercatcher, a few House Martins & Swallows, 1 Fieldfare. ( Richard Francis) *Stoke Newington Reservoirs: 6 Swallows, 13 Sand Martins, 3 Willow Warblers, 3 Chiffchaffs, 2 Blackcaps, 2cy GBBG, plus the usuals (MJP) *Walthamstow Filter Beds: f Wheatear (DBarrett) *Wanstead Flats: '''Stone Curlew south towards Forest Gate at ~8 am, Brent Goose over east, 2 Egyptian Goose, 11 Greylag Goose, 4 Wheatear (John Whele), Kingfisher (Alex), singing Willow Warbler, 10+ Chiffchaff, 10 + Blackcap, 12 RN Parakeet, Lesser Redpoll, Linnet, Siskin, Lesser Spotted Woodpecker, Sparrowhawk, Peregrine Falcon. Record shots of SC at http://wansteadbirding.blogspot.com/ (NC); 7 Wheatear (3m 4f) model aircraft field, 14 Meadow Pipit, 3 Swallows NW (JL/AP) *Wimbledon Park (late pm): 20 House Martin and 14 Swallow (lake), singing Willow Warbler and Chiffchaff (edge of golf course), 2 singing Blackcap and two GSWoodpecker (copse on eastern edge of park) (Martin Honey) *Wood Green: dark morph Common Buzzard minus most of its tail heading low east at 10.25 am (Ian Lycett, David Callahan, Dominic Mitchell). *Fairlop Waters:' Ring Ouzel' Male still present 1pm by horse paddocks,25 Swallow ,20 Sand Martin,2 House Martin,2 Blackcap,2 Willow Warbler (Steve Bacon) * 'Monday 4th April 2011' *Alexandra Park: Red Kite NW 0700, Fieldfare NE 0658 (Bob Watts). 2 Wheatears, Swallow and Yellow Wagtail all north over cricket scrub between 08.25 and 08.45, 10+ Blackcaps, 6+ Chiffchaffs (David Callahan). *Battersea Park Lake: pr Red-crested Pochard, 1 singing Chiffchaff, 1 Egyptian Goose. Old English Garden - 1 singing Blackcap, woman setting up nut dispensers and 3 Ring-necked Parakeet eating from them about 2metres away, 1 male Kestrel breezed through. Fountain Lake - pr Egyptian geese mating then flew off into River Thames, 1 Great Spotted Woodpecker (Michael Mac). *Bedfords Park LNR: 2 Crossbills flew SE calling over the Nursery at 10.55 (Colin Jupp). *Broadwater Lake; 2 Common Buzzard, 2 Red Kite, pair Sparrowhawk displaying, 40+ Sand Martin, 3+ Swallow, 2 Little Egret (Bill Haines). *Bromley-by-Bow: singing Willow Warbler, 2 male Blackcap, 3 Chiffchaff (including a brownish individual), 4 Stock Dove, female Kestrel, 3 Great Black-backed Gulls over, 3 Pied Wagtail, 1 Grey Wagtail (S Fisher) *Bow Creek Ecology Park and East India Dock Basin: 4 Common Sandpiper, 4 Shelduck, female Peregrine over the Dome, 38 Tufted Duck, 7 Teal, 2 Linnet (Stuart Fisher) *Brookmill Park (Lewisham) 1 Mallard, 4 Moorhen, 4 Coot, 8 Woodpigeon, 1 Ring-necked Parrakeet (+6 flying over) 6 Wren, 3 Dunnock, 5 Robin, 8 Blackbird 1 Song Thrush, 2 Blackcap, 4 Willow Warbler, 1 Chiffchaff, 2 Long-tailed Tit, 6 Great Tit, 4 Blue Tit, 4 Jay, 4 Magpie, 4 Carrion Crow, 6 Greenfinch. (Conrad Ellam) *Canons Farm & Banstead Woods: Barn Owl at 8.20pm (Paul Manville via David Campbell). male Ring Ouzel still at south end of Legal & General playing field, fem/imm Black Redstart '''still east of derelict barn then on barns near farmhouse, Willow Warbler, 2 Lesser Redpolls, 13+ Meadow Pipits, c.5 Yellowhammers, 3+ Skylarks, Stock Dove, Mallard, Sparrowhawk, 3 Common Buzzards, 2 Mistle Thrushes, 2 Pied Wagtails, 2 Blackcaps, 6 Chiffchaffs, 3+ Linnets, Coal Tit, 2 Grey Herons, 3 Nuthatches, 2 Green Woodpeckers, 2 Great Spotted Woodpeckers, 3 Collared Doves, 2+ Goldfinches, Song Thrush (David Campbell et al). *Clapham Common: Singing male Chiffchaff + usuals. *Crayford Marshes: '''White Wagtail near landfill site at 10.15, singing Corn Bunting (Kev Jarvis per JA). 8 Little Ringed Plover, 3 Northern Wheatear, Swallow, 5 Sand Martin, 3 Blackcap, 2 Cetti's Warbler. (Kev Jarvis). *Crews Hill Station, Enfield: 35 Goldfinch, pre-roost gathering, 19:15 hrs (Robert Callf). *Crystal Palace Park: 2 Kestrel, Female Sparrowhawk, 3 Willow Warbler, 3 Blackcap, 2 Chiffchaff (Gavin Hawgood, Pete Beckenham, Jason Cunningham, Dave Clark..SoLoMig..South London Migration Watch) *Epping Forest - over Epping High Road near Fairmead Bottom @ 5.00pm: 1 Red Kite (Nigel May). *Hampstead Heath Extension: Willow Warbler, 9 Blackcap (Oliver Simms) *Leyton Flats:' Common Redstart' male, 1 House Martin, 2 Sand Martins, 6 Blackcaps, Willow Warbler. (Gary A James & Mike Messenger). *London Bridge: report of Shag on Thames between London Bridge and HMS Belfast at 09.30 (Peter Massini per JA) - would be worth anyone in the area checking it out. Also 2 Linnets in Potters Field (park by City Hall) this morning (Paul Whiteman per JA). *Osterley Park: 09.45. 3 Common Buzzard high over the park and drifting vaguely NE (K.Fisher) *Pinner Park Farm: female type Black Redstart still at the far end of the middle hedge - a half second flash of orange & soot was as good as it got, 4 grounded Linnet, 1 Meadow Pipit, 2 Green Woodpecker, 1 Nuthatch, 55 Jackdaw, 230 Carrion Crow & 3 Grey Heron (JR). *Plumridge Farm, Enfield: 1 Swallow, flew NW, 16:15 hrs (Robert Callf). *Roding Valley Park: 3 Little Egrets, Blackcap, Chiffchaff, 2 Pied Wagtails (Alan Hobson). *Rotherhithe: Willow Warbler singing by Greenland Dock along Trident Street in Surrey Docks Adventure Playground 7am (Richard Bonser). *Sidcup (York Avenue): Green Woodpecker SW over my house (year tick 50), Canada Goose NE towards The Glade, ad LBB Gull, 20+Pigeons, 10+Woodpigeons, 2 Stock Doves W, 1 or 2 Collared Doves, 20+R/N Parakeets E from and W to roost, pairs of Dunnock, Robin and Blackbird nesting in gardens, Goldcrest, 2+Blue Tits, pair Great Tits, pair Jays (1 in garden most of day), pair Magpies, 4+Carrion Crows (now 2 nests local), 6+Starlings, 8+House Sparrows, 8+Greenfinch, 2 Goldfinch (Ian Stewart) *Staines Reservoir: 3+ Little Gull, 1+ Common Tern, 2 Black-necked Grebe (only 1 seen by me); 2 Great Northern Diver, 2 Oystercatcher (Bill Haines). 1 White Wagtail and 6 Linnet also. (Adam Cheeseman) *Upper Bedfords Farm (Romford): 2 singing Skylark (Colin Jupp). *Walthamstow Filter Beds/Coppermill Lane: 10:45 large, hefty Accipiter went west, probable Goshawk. (Dan Barrett) *Wanstead Flats: 3-5 Wheatear, Fieldfare (north - JL), 8 + Mistle Thrush (some carrying food,/faecal sacks, others trying to collect nesting material), 20-30 unidentified small lark/bunting sp flew south along central road and into Forest Gate), 15+ Meadow Pipit, 2 Pied Wagtail, Grey Wagtail, 10 + Skylark, 6 Linnet over (singles), Lesser Redpoll, 2 Reed Bunting, Stock Dove, Lesser Spotted Woodpecker, 3 Little Grebe, 3 Gadwall, Grey Heron,10+ Chiffchaff, 6 + Blackcap, Sparrowhawk (NC/JL/Mike Taylor and Keith) *Waterlow Park: 1 Lesser Spotted Woodpecker female - large hollow tree by lower pond, singing Goldcrest, 12+ Greenfinch by Conservation field, 2 calling Chiffchaff, 13 Tufted Ducks, 1 Green Woodpecker, 2 Great Spotted Woodpecker, possible flyover Waxwing (heard only), 2 Lesser Redpoll and a large Terrapin (middle pond). (P.Angus) *Wormwood Scrubs: 2 male Common Redstart, 6 Willow Warbler, 12 Blackcap, 10 Chiffchaff, 2 Reed Bunting, 10+ Linnet, 8+ Meadow Pipit, 4 Jackdaw, 2 Sparrowhawk. 1 Peacock butterfly. (Rob Ayers/Anders Price) 'Sunday 3rd April 2011' *Beddington: 9 Wheatear, 2 LRP, 8 Common Buzzard, 1 Red Kite, 2 Water Pipit, 3 Swallow, 7 Sand Martin some photos here *Aldenham CP: 5-6 Common Buzzard including a bird bringing in nest-material and showing down to 10 metres, 5 Swallow over "100 Aker Wood", 9 Blackcap, 6 Chiffchaff; also 4 Gadwall, pr Kestrel, 2 Pheasant, Ring-necked Parakeet, Stock Dove, 3 Great Spotted Woodpecker (1 drumming), Meadow Pipit, Coal Tit, 2 Linnet; plus Small White (D. McKenzie). *Alexandra Park: 5 Wheatears (4 ad males, 1 imm male) - 3 Pitch n Putt, 1 Palace building, 1 filter beds, Swallow N, Reed Bunting singing from Balancing pond until 0915, 2 Linnets, Siskin, 2 Willow Warblers, 7+ Chiffchaffs, 2 Greylag, pair Shoveler Boating Lake (Bob Watts, Andrew Gardener, Gareth Richards). *Barking Bay: 4 Common Snipe, Green Sandpiper, Chiffchaff, 2 Northern Wheatears and 2 Common Tern off Crossness.(Dave Morrison) *Blackheath (all sightings morning): Meadow Pipit N and 2 Redpolls W over heath, Blackcap and 2 singing Willow Warblers - Vanbrugh Fields (every year, 3rd April!), Sparrowhawk over the village, Chiffchaff and Song Thrush singing in the Dips, another Chiffchaff singing near Point Hill (Joe Beale) *Brent Reservoir: Marsh Harrier west at 16.05, 3 Green Sandpipers behind dam, 2 House Martins, 18 Blackcap, 12 Chiffchaff, 2 Willow Warblers, also Skylark over (Andrew Self) *Broadwater: 10 Egyptian Geese (1 pair with 2 young, 1 pair with 4 young), 2 Shelduck, 1 Goldeneye, 4 Common Buzzard, 1 Common Tern, 80+ Sand Martin, 2 House Martin, 11 Blackcap & 8 Chiffchaff (Simon Buckingham). *Brockwell Park: Mistle Thrush x 1, Chaffinch x 7, Wren x 2, Greylag Goose x 1, Green Woodpecker x 2, Mallard x 14, Nuthatch x 1 (singing). No sign of yesterday's Egyptian Geese. (Charlie Kitchen) *Brookmill Park (Lewisham) 6 Mallard, 4 Moorhen 3 Coot, 3 Herring Gull, 6 Woodpigeon, 1 Collared Dove, 4 singing Wren, 2 singing Dunnock, 3 singing Robin, 6 Blackbird 1 singing Song Thrush, 1 singing Blackcap, 1 singing Willow Warbler, 4 Great Tit, 2 Blue Tit, 2 Starling, 1 Jay, 6 Magpie, 4 Carrion Crow, 2 Goldfinch, 6 Greenfinch, 1 singing Chaffinch. (Conrad Ellam) + 1 Small White. *Canons Farm & Banstead Woods: 2 Ring Ouzels (1 all day at Legal & General playing field, 1 mid afternoon in big stubble field just north of Lunch Wood then flew towards Legal & General), fem/imm Black Redstart, 2 Lesser Spotted Woodpeckers reported, Peregrine, 2 Lapwings, Woodcock, Willow Warbler, Sand Martin, 2 Fieldfares, 7 Lesser Redpolls, 4+ Common Buzzards, 2 Little Owls, c.4 Yellowhammers, 6+ Skylarks, 1w Common Gull, 2 Lesser Black-backed Gulls over, c.5 Linnets, 3 Sparrowhawks, 2 Treecreepers, Coal Tit, 4 Nuthatches, Pheasant, 5 Blackcaps, Goldcrest, 7 Chiffchaffs, 2 Cormorants over, 7+ Mallards over, 2+ Grey Herons over, 2 Mistle Thrushes, 2 Pied Wagtails, Greenfinch, Stock Dove, Green Woodpecker, Great Spotted Woodpecker, 4+ Rose-ringed Parakeets, Collared Dove, 2 Goldfinches, 3+ Song Thrushes; 2 Small Tortoiseshells, Brimstone (David Campbell, Ian Jones, Roy Weller, Paul & Colin Manville, Kevin Guest et al). *Chiswick House Grounds: 1 Swallow NW, 3 Chiffchaff (2 singing), 2 Male Blackcap singing, 1 Song Thrush, 2 Mistle Thrush, 1 Nuthatch, 1 Green Woodpecker, 2 Great spotted Woodpecker, 17 Tufted Duck, 2 Grey Heron, 1 Cormorant. Also pair Egyptian Geese with 4 Goslings on river by Chiswick Eyot. 1 Holly Blue and 1 Small Tortoiseshell. (Louis Freeland-Haynes) *Crossness: male Marsh Harrier flew NW at 16:00, 2 Common Terns, 2 Wheatears, 3 Swallows west, 6 Curlew (John Archer). *Crystal Palace Park Lake; 2 Shoveler, 2 Greylag Geese, 6 Canada Geese, 3 Great-crested Grebe up from last year when only 1 was present all through season, 2 young Grey Heron's in nest 1/3 grown, 3 Coot on nests, Moorhen, Mallard, Tufted Duck, 1 Mistle Thrush, 1 Nuthatch, 4 Chaffinch - no Mute Swans this year (Michael Mac). *Dagenham Chase LNR: 7hrs obsevation 60 species recorded, 3 Little Ringed Plover, Willow Warbler singing briefly but not showing, Ring-necked Parakeet feasting on cherry blossom,1 Swallow, 1 Sand Martin, pr Shelduck, several Teal, Shoveler and Gadwall. ( V.Halley-Frame ). *Dagnam Park LNR: 1 singing Willow Warbler, 8 Blackcap, 8 Chiffchaff, Meadow Pipit heard (over), 2 Song Thrush, singing Goldcrest, 2 singing Coal Tit, 3 Nuthatch, 4 Jay, 4 Siskin, singing Greenfinch, Brambling heard (perched but still not seen). Also Small Tortoiseshell (Colin Jupp). *Dulwich Park: Little Grebe x 2, Egyptian Goose x 3, Tufted Duck x 9, Nuthatch x 1 (singing). Also Mallard brood with 8 ducklings (including a completely yellow one!). (Charlie Kitchen) *East India Dock Basin area; 1 Northern Wheatear male (pura site), 3 Sand Martins, 2 Blackcaps (copse), 3 Teal, 2 Oystercatchers, Collared Dove, 2 Stock Dove. (Gary A James). *Greenwich Park: 2 Song Thrush territories/pairs but 2 other Song Thrushes flying over together, then SW ish, were behaving like migrants. Nuthatch collecting nesting material, Chiffchaff singing (Joe Beale). *Holyfield Hall Farm: 2 female Wheatear mid-morning on field to east of sailing club (Martin Shepherd). *Horsenden Hill: Common Buzzard low SW at 16.00 with apparently full crop, 2 Willow Warbler, 22 Chiffchaff, 32 Blackcap (Andy Culshaw and David Howdon). *Laleham Park: 2 Treecreeper (scarce at site) (David Combes) *Lee Valley CP: A single Little Ringed Plover on Langridge Scrape, Pink-footed Goose with 2 Greylags in r/hand field leading down to Holyfield Hall Farm, Little Owl in usual spot, Single Yellowhammer in left hand field just before farm barns & 5 more in hedgerows near farm, 4 Red-legged Partridge in fields by farm, c7 Chiffchaffs, 4 Redshank on Goose fields, along with pair of Egyptian Geese with 5 young, c4 Cetti's Warblers heard.(J Anderson) Two Pink-footed Geese Holyfield Farm (JH van Steenis). Reed Warbler singing west side of Seventy Acre Lake ; Willow Warbler and Swallow seen by others (David Bradshaw). Brent Goose north over Cornmill Meadows at 07.28 hrs. Pair of Goldeneye + 2 Black Swans on Bowyers GP. 5 Willow Warblers, 1 Swallow, and lots of Blackcaps and Chiffchaffs at Cheshunt Marsh. 2 Egyptian Geese on Waltham Marsh. (Roy Woodward) *Limetrees Park Golf Course (Northolt): breeding pr Mute Swans, Dabchick, 3 Lapwing, m Wheatear, 4 singing Chiffchaff, 5 singing Blackcap, pr Reed Buntings (Neil Anderson) *Lonsdale Reservoir: 2 Blackcaps, 4 Chiffchaffs, plus usual species (Rich Petley) *Mayesbrook Park: Swallow, 3 Blackcap, 3 Meadow Pipit, Linnet, pair Great Crested Grebe, 2 pair Gadwall, 2 Shoveler, Egyption Goose, Sparrowhawk.(Paul,Jack Hawkins) *Meanwhile Garden (between Kensal Rd and Grand Union Canal): 1 Goldcrest bathing at pond margin, 1 Greenfinch, 2 Chaffinch, 1 or 2 Goldfinch, 2 Wren, Robin, Long-tailed Tit, Great Tit, Blue Tits, Feral Pigeons, Wood Pigeons, Blackbirds. Canal - 1 Mute Swan, Canada Geese, Mallards, Coot, Moorhen. (Chris Rose). *Muswell Hill: 1 White wagtail on recreation field nr St Peter the poers church. Also 2 Pied wagtails. (P.Angus) *Northolt + Greenford CP: m Wheatear (on Northala hill), 3 singing Chiffchaff, 5 Blackcap (3 singing males, 2 females), (Neil Anderson) *Osterley Park: 1m 1f Wheatear; 3m 2f Mandarin, Sparrowhawk, Kestrel, Nuthatch, Goldcrest (Tom Smith) *Pinner: Merlin heading NW at 07.30 (Richard Francis) Total luck no question. *Pinner Park Farm: 2 male (adult & first-summer) Wheatear along the middle hedge (Joe Dickens) & later in main pond field (Jon Ridge, Joyce Staines), 2 Little Owl showing well at 19:34 (JR, JS), female type Black Redstart seen very briefly flying from the middle hedge towards the River Pinn at 17:12, 1 Snipe, 2 Green Woodpecker, 24 Jackdaw & 1 Grey Heron (JR). *Sewardstone: House Martin at 07.45 over River Lea relief channel (Martin Shepherd). *Sidcup: singing Blackcaps at Edgington Way + Sidcup Place, singing Chiffchaffs at Sidcup Place and The Hollies (Ian Stewart) *Sidcup (York Avenue): 3 Mallards flew NE towards The Glade, Grey Heron N, Sparrowhawk, 2 ad LBB Gulls, 10+Pigeons, 10+Woodpigeons, pair Collared Doves, few R/N Parakeets, heard Wren, Dunnock, Robin, pair Blackbirds, heard Coal Tit, 4+Blue Tits, pair Great Tits, pair Magpies, 4+Carrion Crows, 5+Starling, 6+House Sparrow, singing Chaffinch, 4+Greenfinch, 2 Goldfinch (Ian Stewart) *Staines Reservoir: 2 Great Northern Diver, 2 Black Necked Grebe, 1 Little Gull, Wigeon, Shoveler, Linnet. *Stoke Newington Reservoirs: skywatch from Lincoln Court 1240-1630 - Short-eared Owl thermalling to the east 1428, 2 Red Kites (west 1250 and west 1400), Goshawk (of unknown origin; no jesses visible, full crop, with prey item) south-east 1526, 7 Common Buzzards, Linnet north, c25 Sand Martins, 8 House Martins, 2 Swallows, Peregrine, plus the usuals (Mark Pearson, Laurence Pitcher & Jamie Partridge) *Ten Acre Wood. Peregrine. Red-Leged Partridge in field north of woods.(G Westley) Also 3 Pheasant, Sparrowhawk, m Kestrel, min. 3 Lapwing,3 Skylark,5 Stock Dove. 3 Green + 5 Great-spotted Woodpeckers, singing Willow Warbler, 5 singing Chiffchaff, 13 singing Blackcap, Fieldfare, Nuthatch, pr Rooks in Wood (another 2 over field), pr Reed Bunting, pr Bullfinch, 15+ Linnet (Neil Anderson) *Thames Chase, Harold Court: 5 Green Woodpecker, Great Spotted Woodpecker, 4 singing Chiffchaff, 2 singing Willow Warbler, singing Blackcap, 2 Linnet. Also 5 Comma, 3 Peacock (Colin Jupp). *The Glade (Sidcup): 9 Egyptian Geese (pair with 6 young + another ad flew in), pair G/C Grebes, 2 Cormorant, Grey Heron, pair Mute Swans, 8 Canada Geese, c20 Mallards, pair Tufted Ducks, 6+Moorhen, 8+Coot, 20+Woodpigeon, 6+Stock doves, 3 GSW, Pied Wagtail, 8+Wrens, 6+Robin, 6+Blackbird, singing Blackcap, 2 Chiffchaffs, 2 Long Tailed Tits, few Blue and Great Tits, Jay, 2+Magpie, 30+Carrion Crows, few Starlings, 3+Chaffinch,2+Greenfinch, 2 Goldfinch (Ian Stewart) *Thorpe Park: 2 Redshank, Ringed Plover, 2 Snipe, Willow Warbler, 4 Blackcap and 4 Egyptian Geese (KPDuncan) *Totteridge Valley: 2 Swallow, 3 Lapwing, 2 Common Buzzard, 2 Sparrowhawk, 1 Kestrel, 4 Mandarin, 18 Common Gulls, c80 Jackdaw (Ian Ellis). *Tylers Hall Farm (Upminster): 6 Swallow, Kestrel, m Pheasant, 6 Pied Wagtail, 3m Blackcap, 2 Chiffchaff, 12 Linnet; also 2 pair Skylark on Tylers Common (Colin Jupp). *Walthamstow Res: Osprey West at c13:40, 3 seperate Buzzards vaguely North-west between 13:00-14:30, Peregrine, c14:15, struggling with large prey eventually dropped towards Walthamstow, mobbed persistently by a small Falcon (nobody mention the M word), Short -eared Owl '''at c14:45, low over Leyton (after a tip off from Stoke Newington, thanks Mark), displaying Kestrels, Sparrowhawks, narrowly missed a '''Goshawk with prey being watched from Stoke Newington somewhere over our patch c15:30. 50+ Sand Martins mainly over Low Maynard, Wheater Lockwood, 2 more East Warwick. 2 Scaup West Warwick. Kingfishers No.3. Many Chiffchaff and Blackacap now in, singing Sedge Warbler by railway line East Warwick. (Paul Whiteman, Lol Bodini +help) Walthamstow Birding *Wanstead Flats: 5 Wheatear, Common Buzzard (P Davies), Kingfisher over broom field (S Thorpe), 3 Lesser Spotted Woodpecker (east copse - T Harris), 5 Blackcap singing, 5 + Chiffchaff, 2 Swallow, Sand Martin (J Lethbridge), House Martin (NC), 5 Linnet, 2 Reed Bunting, 2 Stock Dove, Little Grebe, Gadwall, 3 Heron, 2-3 Sparrowhawk (NC/JL/ST, TH, Stuart Fisher, Harry & Barry, Keith - getting a bit crowded here with an extra four or five birders in addition to those listed!) *Wanstead Park: 2 singing Willow Warbler, 10 + singing Blackcap, 10 + Chiffchaff, 3 Sand Martin, 2 Swallow, Fieldfare (east), 2 m Teal, 2 Gadwall, 3 Great Crested Grebe (pr copulating and building a nest - grebe porn on Wanstead Birder tonight!!!), Little Grebe, Meadow Pipit (OSW), Kingfisher, Coal Tit, Goldcrest, Kestrel, 3-4 Sparrowhawk (pr displaying over golf course to north) (NC/JL/ST/Paul Davies) *West Molesey: 9 Waxwing on aerial of 408 Hurst Road (Black Swan, 6 Tufted Duck and GC Grebe on Thames). (Adam Cheeseman) *Wormwood Scrubs: 1 male''' Common Redstart''' seen by the embankment at 08.00hrs, 15 Blackcap, 1 Willow Warbler, 8 Chiffchaff, 4 Redpoll sp ''flew low erratically over north, 5 Linnet,1 Jay, 3 Meadow Pipit (1 Displaying), 1 (f) Kestrel hunting over long grass, 3 Greylag Goose over south,1 Grey Herron low over west, 1 Shoveler over east, 1 Cormorant over west, 2 Common Lizards. (N.Smith) 1 female Stonechat (David Jeffreys). *Wimbledon Common: 4 Northern Wheatear, singing Willow Warbler, Little Grebe at Queensmere, Reed Bunting singing at Rushmere (David Wills), Skylark singing above Meadow (Heather Fenton). *Yeading Brook Meadows: 2 high Sparrowhawk 3 Stock Doves, Green Woodpecker, singing Skylark, singing Willow Warbler, 3 singing Chiffchaff, 4 singing Blackcap (Neil Anderson) 'Saturday 2nd April 2011' *Abney Park Cemetery: Tawny Owl adult at nest hole (with owlet just showing), 15 Blackcaps, 6 Chiffchaffs, plus the usuals (Mark et al) *Alexandra Park: prob Common Buzzard north of park though distant, 4 Willow Warblers (2 Top Field, Grove, Lower Slopes), 6+ Chiffchaffs, 3+ Blackcaps, Mipit, 2 Greylag Wood Green Res, 10 Jackdaws, Lesser Redpoll north 0745, 3 Ring-necked Parakeets, male Grey Wag Filter Beds, 3 Little Grebes, 21 Pochard, pair Shoveler, Aythya hybrid Boating Lake (Bob Watts, Dominic Mitchell, Gareth Richards, Andrew Gardener). *Battersea Park Lake: 1 Peregrine high SW, pr Red-crested Pochard, 2 singing Blackcap, 1 singing Chiffchaff, pr singing Dunnock, pr Little Grebe, pr Egyptian Geese, Great Crested Grebe nest well hidden, 2 fledged Grey Heron's, Coot on 5 eggs (Michael Mac). *Bishops Park: first Swallow (3), 1 Jackdaw, singing Blackcap, pr Coal Tit, Chiffchaff, Song Thrush, Green Woodpecker, Great Spotted Woodpecker (Nathalie Mahieu). *Blackheath: 1 Wheatear seen briefly a.m., Chiffchaffs singing, Blackcap singing near the village, Meadow Pipit over (Joe Beale). *Belhus CP: Marsh Tit, Swallow, Blackcaps and Chiffchaffs in a fairly brief visit (too many people)(R Woodward). *Canons Farm & Banstead Woods: 2 '''Ring Ouzels' (♂+♀) (David Campbell), c.20 Waxwings north (Russell & Nick Gardner, Johnny Allan et al per David Campbell), 5 Sand Martins (RG/DC), Wheatear, Peregrine, 3 Swallows, 2 Greylags, 3 Little Owls, 7+ Common Buzzards, Bullfinch, 3 Yellowhammers, Lesser Redpoll, c.10 Linnets, 4 Skylarks, 5 Meadow Pipits, 5 Blackcaps, 11 Chiffchaffs, 2 Mistle Thrushes, Treecreeper, 5 Nuthatches, 3+ Pheasants, 4 Stock Doves, 3 Greenfinches, 3 Goldfinches, 2 Coal Tits, Canada Goose, Cormorant, 5+ Mallards, 2 Grey Herons, 2+ Rose-ringed Parakeets, 2 Mistle Thrushes, 3 Pied Wagtails, 2+ Rose-ringed Parakeets, 3 Goldcrests, Collared Dove, 5 Song Thrushes, 7 Green Woodpeckers, 2 Great Spotted Woodpeckers (David Campbell, Ian Jones et al). *Brent Reservoir: Little Ringed Plover, Swallow, Sand Martin, Wheatear, 13 singing Blackcaps, 12 singing Chiffchaffs & 1 Willow Warbler (Andrew Self & Roy Beddard) *Brockwell Park: Egyptian Goose x 2, Tufted Duck x 8, Canada Goose x 6, Chaffinch x 2, Mistle Thrush x 2 + Holly Blue x 1 (Charlie Kitchen). *Brookmill Park (Lewisham): 1 Heron flying over, 1 drake Mallard, 5 Moorhen, 2 Coot, 8 Woodpigeon, 2 Collared Dove, 1 Ring-necked Parakeet, 6 Wren (4 singing), 2 singing Dunnock, 5 Robin (3 singing), 8 Blackbird, 1 Redwing, 3 Song Thrush (1 singing & 2 bathing), 4 Blackcap (3 singing males & 1 female), 1 singing Willow Warbler, 1 Long-tailed Tit, 4 Great Tit, 4 Blue Tit, 3 Starling, 1 Jay, 4 Magpie, 4 Carrion Crow, 4 Goldfinch, 8 Greenfinch, 1 singing Chaffinch (Conrad Ellam) + 1 Brimstone & 1 Small White. *Cassiobury Park: female Northern Wheatear on rugpy playing field adjacent to nature reserve, singing Blackcap, 4 singing Chiffchaff (D. McKenzie). *Clapton Pond: Mallard with 8 Ducklings, 2 Grey Wag (JP) *Crossness: 2 Common Terns flew west off the golf centre this evening, 2 Wheatears, Swallow, Sand Martin, 3 singing Blackcaps, 2 singing Cetti's Warblers, Common Buzzard, 6 Curlew, 9 Oystercatchers, 90 Redshank, 4 Wigeon, 5 Shoveler (John Archer & Kev Jarvis). *Dagenham Chase LNR: 62 species recorded, Tree Pipit flew over and called once at 11.35am,' Red Kite' flew over at 4.52pm, Common Buzzard over at 3.03pm,1 Green Sandpiper,2 LRP, 1 Ring-n Parakeet, 25+ Sand Martin, 2 House Martin, 2 Jackdaw, Pheasant heard, plenty of Blackcap and Chiffchaff. ( V.Halley-Frame ). *East India Dock Basin area: Northern Wheatear (Pura Foods), 4 Sand Martins, Willow Warbler (copse), 2 Chiffchaff, 2 Oystercatchers, Collared Dove. (Gary A James).0 *Fairlop Waters: 20+ Sand Martin, 10 + Greylag geese, 18+ Canada geese, 3 Chaffinch, 2 Dunnock, Moorhen, 20+ Coot (a pair nest building), 3 Chiffchaff, 2 Blackbird, 30+ Mallard (Brandon Anderson). *Fulham: dead (and very flat) Pheasant on Crabtree Lane (Nathalie Mahieu). *Hackney Marshes/ Middlesex Filterbeds: 2 Common Buzzards, 1 @ 14.40 high and west, 1 @ 15,20 high and NE, 3singing Blackcaps, c10 singin ChiffChaff, 1 redwing over. 8 teal remain on the river lea, (Jamie Partridge) *Hampstead Heath: 3 Wheatear, 1 Swallow, 1 Skylark, 3 Meadow Pipits, numerous Chiffchaff and Blackcap singing (Dave Porritt) *Hornsey Bowling Club: Willow Warbler singing late am (Bob Watts). *Horsenden Hill: 1 Common Buzzard S at 07.55, 2 Great Black-backed Gull E at 07.45 with another sighting of single bird at 08.30, 19 Chiffchaff, 15 Blackcap, 2 Lesser Redpoll, 2 Snipe; also 8 Slow worm (Andy Culshaw) *Hyde Park/Kensington Gardens: 2 Sparrowhawk, Peregrine Falcon circling Longwater / Buck Hill with prey, 2 adult Tawny Owl and single owlet showing well, female Northern Wheatear west over Round Pond then landed on Kensington Palace (third of the spring) 09:40, Redwing, 2 Blackcap, 3 Chiffchaff, Willow Warbler; also 7 adult Egyptian Goose and 2 goslings, 6 Mandarin Duck, 11 Red-crested Pochard, 7 Mistle Thrush, 3 Goldcrest, pr Nuthatch, 3 Treecreeper (D. McKenzie, Nick Tanner). *Ingrebourne Valley: 10 Chiffchaff, 8 Blackcap, singing Sedge Warbler, '''Willow Warbler, 2 Redshank, 3 Green Sandpipers, 6 Fieldfare, Common Buzzard, Common Snipe and 2 Sand Martins.(Dave Morrison) *Larkhall Park (Stockwell): pr alarm calling Mistle Thrush seeing off pair of Magpies, seems only 1 of the 3-4 fledglings has survived and was looking strong in defended tree (not the nest tree) at 11am Video details here! *London Wetland Centre: 6 singing Cetti's Warbler, 6 Redshank, 8 Wigeon, 5 Common Snipe, Mistle Thrush eating a newt, 1 Bar-headed Goose, 6 Sand Martin visiting nest bank plus 110+ in groups flying over NW, pr Goldcrest, 4 singing Chiffchaff, 2 Sparrowhawk, at least 2 pr nesting Lapwing, pr Great Black-backed Gull mating (Martin Honey) *River Lea (near King George's Reservoir): abundant Sand Martin along the river this morning at 08.00, Grey Wagtail 1 pair (Millicent Harper) *Mill Hill: first Swallow back on site at Mote End Farm (Ian Ellis). *Orsett Fen: 3/4 Common Buzzard, Ring-necked Parakeet, Swallow - first of year (James A) *Paddington Green: third-summer Yellow-legged Gull foraging on tiny grassy area along Adpar Street 07:45 (appeared to be the recent HP/KG bird) (D. McKenzie, Nick Tanner). *Pinner Park Farm: 1 female type '''Black Redstart in the middle hedge - very elusive, showing just twice, 3 Wheatear (two male, one female), 1 Common Buzzard over north-west, 1 Swallow over north-west, 1 Snipe, 2 Little Owl, 1 Cormorant, singing Chiffchaff, 2 Nuthatch, Green & Great Spotted Woodpecker, 43 Jackdaw, 147 Carrion Crow & 1 Grey Heron (Jon Ridge). *Rainham Marshes (RSPB): Northern Wheatear, Yellow Wagtail (reported), Sedge Warbler singing briefly, 7 Cetti's Warbler, Willow Warbler, c. 6 singing Chiffchaff, 3 Blackcap, 2 Sand Martin, 12 + Little Ringed Plover, 2 Dunlin, 2 Curlew, 100 + Redshank on river east of Stone Barges, Green Sandpiper (reported), 4 Oystercatcher, Grey Wagtail, Little Gull, 3rd summer Yellow-legged Gull (Roy Woodward - gets about a bit! -only round LNHS Essex(RW)!), 2 Great Crested Grebe, 10 + Little Egret, 2 Redwing, Peregrine Falcon (m), f Sparrowhawk, 2-3 Kestrel, Marsh Harrier and Buzzard (both reported), no sign Garganey (NC) *Rotherhithe: Willow Warbler singing by Globe Pond, Russia Dock Woodland. Also 2+ Chiffchaff, female Sparrowhawk, Peregrine, Great Spotted Woodpecker (Richard Bonser). *Sidcup (York Avenue): Cormorant S, Sparrowhawk, Herring Gull, juv Lesser Black-backed Gull, 10+ Pigeons, 4+ Woodpigeons, 3 Stock Doves W, pair Collared Doves, few Ring-necked Parakeets, heard Wren singing, Dunnock, Robin, pair Blackbirds, Goldcrest, heard Long-tailed Tits, 4+ Blue Tits, Great Tit, heard Jay, pair Magpies, 6+ Carrion Crow, 10+ Starling, 4+ House Sparrow, 6 Greenfinch, 3 Goldfinch + singing Chiffchaff in Little Birches area (Ian Stewart) *Sidcup (The Glade): pair Egyptian Geese with 6 young - first breeding record here, pair G/C Grebes, Cormorant, Grey Heron, pair Mute Swans, 6+ Canada Geese, c20 Mallards, pair Tufted Ducks, Sparrowhawk low over Halfway Street, 8+ Moorhen, 6+ Coot, Lesser Black-backed Gull over, 2 Pigeons, 20+ Woodpigeons, 3+ Stock Dove, Collared Dove, few Ring-necked Parakeets, drumming Great Spotted Woodpecker, Pied Wagtail, 6+ Wren, 6+ Robin, 3+ Blackbird, Song Thrush, Mistle Thrush, singing Blackcap, Chiffchaff, heard 2+ Goldcrest, 4+ Long-tailed Tits, Coal Tit, few Blue and Great Tits, Nuthatch or 2, 2+ Magpie, 10+ Carrion Crow, 2+ Chaffinch, singing Greenfinch, 2+ Goldfinch (Ian Stewart) *South Norwood CP: 2 Shoveler, Sparrowhawk, Common Buzzard 07:45, 2 Little Grebe, 2 Great Crested Grebe, Cormorant, Pheasant, 2 Lesser Black-backed Gull, 7 Blackcap, 10 Chiffchaff, Willow Warbler, Goldcrest, Reed Bunting (Croydon Birders). *Staines Reservoir: 2 Great Northern Divers, 1 Black-necked Grebe, 1 Red-breasted Merganser, 1st summer male briefly on S basin prior to 12.00 only. 1 Avocet N basin W bank and swimming and feeding on S basin late am. Sandwich Tern '''flew over 13.20 then W. '''Common Tern '''early am only. 9 Sand Martins over. 1 Swallow N. (Bob Warden, Rob Innes & FJM) Also 9 Goldeneye, Corrmorant, Great-Crested Grebes (Penelope Paxer) *Stoke Newington Reservoirs: 2 Common Buzzards over (1303 & 1332), 17 Sand Martins north, Swallow (first of year), 10 Lapwings east, plus the usuals (MJP, LP) *Tyttenhanger GPs and Willows Farm: Wheatear, Shelduck, Ruddy Shelduck, 2 Oystercatcher, 2 Little ringed Plover, 7 Redshank 2 Snipe, 3+ Buzzards, '''Red Kite, 2 Tree Sparrow, Willow Warbler, Blackcap. 5 Sand Martin. 10+ Fieldfare (Steve B) *Walthamstow Reservoirs: 2 Scaup West Warwick; 2 Wheatear East Warwick; Sedge Warbler singing railway line; 40 Sand Martins Lockwood; Peregrine and Sparrowhawk (David Bradshaw) *Wanstead Flats: 2 Ring Ouzel (south of Long Wood), male Redstart, male and female Northern Wheatear, Swallow north, 7 singing Chiffchaff, 2 Blackcap, displaying Sparrowhawk, Kestrel, male Lesser Spotted Woodpecker, House Martin (Roy Woodward, S Fisher, J Lethbridge, S Thorpe, Marco Johnson) *Wanstead Park: male Lesser Spotted Woodpecker drumming (the Plain), many singing Blackcap and Chiffchaff, 3 pr Gadwall (Ornamental Waters) (C Legge) *Whitton: c. 20 Waxwing 9.30ish on Kneller Road in trees along the edge of the grounds of Kneller Hall. Also 1 Green Woodpecker (I. Darbyshire). 'Friday 1st April 2011' *Alexandra Park: Willow Warbler singing occasionally 7am from willows between platforms 2 & 3, also 4+ Blackcaps Conservation Area (Bob Watts); also pair Stock doves, 6+ Chiffchaffs. Incidentally, variation fans, the Willow Warbler is an interestingly dull-plumaged individual with legs as dark as a Chiffchaff, tinged with wine red - comes down to a few metres if you're patient; Sand Martin north 11.12, pair Little Grebe (David Callahan). *Archway: 15.15 - Tern sp over east. (PA) *Brookmill Park (Lewisham): 1 Heron, 5 Mallard, 4 Moorhen, 4 Coot, 1 Lesser Black-backed Gull, 8 Woodpigeon, 1 Collared Dove, 1 Ring-necked Parakeet, 5 singing Wren, 5 Robin (only 1 singing), 8 Blackbird, 2 singing Blackcap, 1 Goldcrest, 2 Long-tailed Tit, 2 Great Tit, 3 Blue Tit, 1 Starling, 1 Jay, 6 Magpie, 4 Carrion Crow, 4 Goldfinch, 6 Greenfinch (one pair nest building) 1 singing Chaffinch (Conrad Ellam). *Catford: Red Kite over 11:15 (BirdGuides). *Crayford Marshes: 2 Cetti's Warbler, 3 Little Egret, male Stonechat, Water Rail. 2 Oystercatcher,3 Chiffchaff. (Kev Jarvis). *Custom House (Newham): 50 Waxwings at the Prince Regent Lane A13 interchange. South side of A13. (Pete Fallan) *Eltham: 17 Waxwing at the Rochester Way / Grangehill Road a.m. (Birdguides). 20 birds at 12.00 (Conrad Ellam) *Foots Cray Meadows: 11+ singing Chiffchaffs, 8+ singing Blackcaps, Grey Heron, pair Mute Swans, 20+ Mallard, 6 Tufted Ducks, 4 Kestrels, few Moorhens, 10+ Coots, 2 Common Gulls, many Woodpigeons, 10+ Stock Doves, many Ring-necked Parakeets, Great Spotted Woodpecker, 4 Green Woodpeckers, Skylark and Meadow Pipits heard near Riverside Road, 10+ Wren, 4+ Dunnock, 10+ Robin, 10+ Blackbird, 2 Song Thrush, Mistle Thrush, 2+ Goldcrest, 6+ Long-tailed Tit, Coal Tit, many Blue and Great Tits, Magpies, Jackdaws, Carrion Crows, Starling, House Sparrow at Riverside Road, Chaffinch, 3+ Greenfinch, few Goldfinches, 2 Linnets Riverside Road (Ian Stewart) *Forest Hill: 13 Waxwing on Marler Road a.m. (Birdguides). *Hampstead Heath: 6 Lesser Black-backed Gulls, 15+ Chiffchaff, 1 Willow Warbler, 1 Goldcrest, pr Kingfisher, pr Little Grebe on Wood Lake, 6 Great Crested Grebe, pr Nuthatch nestbuilding (CB). *Harrow Weald: Copse Farm: 4 Blackcap, I Kestrel. (Mike Johnson) *Hornchurch: 1 R/N Parakeet flew east over junction of Upminster Road and Hacton Lane at 08:30 *Horsenden Hill: 1 singing Willow Warbler, 4 singing Blackcap, 16 singing Chiffchaffs, 6 Stock Doves (Horsenden Wood), Nuthatch, 3 Green Woodpeckers, 3 Great Spotted Woodpeckers, Kestrel plus profusion of Blue & Great Tits (Martin Smith). *Hyde Park and Kensington Gardens (07:00-08:00): adult Tawny Owl with 2 owlets (all in the same tree, just east of the nesting tree), male Ruddy Duck and Gadwall on Longwater, 2 Nuthatch, 2 Egyptian Gooose, 2+ Green Woodpecker (heard), Great Spotted Woodpecker (Charlie Farrell). *Isle of Dogs: 2 Blackcap, Willow Warbler, Chiffchaff, Great Spotted Woodpecker, 2 Long-tailed Tit, Mistle Thrush (Richard Harrison). *Leyton: Red Kite low going South-west c10:00 (Paul Whiteman) *London Wetland Centre: Little Ringed Plover, 5 Redshank, 3 Sand Martin, 5 Chiffchaff, 2 Willow Warbler (LWC website). *Newington Green, N5: Peregrine SW @1642. (TeRNS) *Paddington Green: Peregrine Falcon over 07:50 carrying prey (D. McKenzie). *Pinner Park Farm: 1 Pheasant picked up rather distantly as it scurried across fields, 1 male Wheatear (in asymmetric plumage - probable second calendar year) in front of farm houses, 3 Little Owl, 1 Snipe, 20 Fieldfare, 28 Jackdaw, 1 Nuthatch, 2 Green Woodpecker, 2 singing Chiffchaff, Coot & Canada Goose both on nests & 3 Grey Heron (Jon Ridge). *Rainham Marshes: 2cy Caspian Gull, albino Herring Gull & 2 Yellow-legged Gulls on landfill, 3 Little Ringed Plovers, 8 Sand Martins, 2 Garganey (male and female) etc. on reserve (Mark Pearson & Laurence Pitcher) *Rammey Marsh, Enfield Lock: Red Kite '''over low at 16.52 gaining height and heading off SW, Fieldfare, pair of Blackcap (Martin Shepherd). *Sevenoaks KWT : 5+LRPs, Dunlin, Redshank, Snipe, 2 pairs Egyptian Geese - 1 with 8 chicks, 2 Shelduck, 3 Teal, 2 juv Common Gulls, 2 singing Chiffchaff (Ian Stewart) *Sidcup (York Avenue): 1 Redwing S @07.40, pair Greylags, 10+ Canada Geese, Sparrowhawk, 2 Black-headed Gulls N, Common Gull, 2+ Lesser Black-backed Gulls, 22+ Pigeons, 4+ Woodpigeons, Stock Dove N, pair Collared Doves, few Ring-necked Parakeets, Wren, Dunnock, pair Robins, pair Blackbirds, pair Goldcrests, 4+ Blue Tits, pair Great Tits, Jay, 4 Magpies, 4+ Carrion Crows, 30+ Starlings, 4+ House Sparrows, heard singing Chaffinch, 6+ Greenfinch, 3 Goldfinch (Ian Stewart) *Staines Moor: Water Pipit (s/p) and Little Egret (KPDuncan). *Staines Reservoir: 2 '''Great Northern Diver on South Basin a.m. (Birdguides). *The Glade (Sidcup): pair Great Crested Grebes, Cormorant, Grey Heron, pair Mute Swan, few Canada Geese, c20 Mallards, pair Tufted Ducks, Sparrowhawk, Moorhens, 6+ Coots, Herring Gull over, Woodpigeons, 8+ Stock Doves, Collared Dove, few Ring-necked Parakeets, Great Spotted Woodpecker drumming, Green Woodpecker, Pied Wagtail, 6+ Wrens, Dunnock, few Robins, 6+ Blackbirds, Song Thrush, Mistle Thrush, singing Blackcap, 2 singing Chiffchaffs, 4+ Goldcrest, 4+ Long-tailed Tits, Coal Tits, plenty Blue and Great Tits, Jay, 4+ Magpies, 10+ Carrion Crows, Starling, Chaffinch, Greenfinch, 2+ Goldfinch (Ian Stewart) *Vauxhall BT: 1 Peregrine on eggs Live RSPB Web Cam here! (Michael Mac). (or here?) *Walthamstow: Waterworks N.R. Singing Blackcap, Willow Warbler. Marsh; Meadow Pipit. Reservoirs; Singing Blackcap N. end of East Warwick another in old orchard. Singing Sedge Warbler between railway and East Warwick, 2 Scaup West Warwick. 4+ Sand Martin over. 2 Kingfisher No.3. 9 Little Egret 'bubbling' on No.1 island. Singing Blackcap by Fisherman's hut. Singing Willow Warbler N. end of No.4. Female Goosander NW late afternoon. (Paul Whiteman, Lol Bodini, Pete Lambert) *Wanstead Flats: Lesser Spotted Woodpecker (m calling and drumming in Esso, centre, east and west copse TH/NC), 7 singing Chiffchaff, 4 singing Blackcap, 10+ Meadow Pipit, Pied Wagtail, 10+ Skylark, Stock Dove, 2 Shoveler, 1 m Gadwall still, Greylag (7 on Alex, then 6 flew west with 3 returning), Heron, Little Grebe(s), 10 + Cormorant over, Linnet, Reed Bunting, Sparrowhawk, Snipe (Cat & Dog), Mistle Thrush collecting food (NC). *Waterlow Park (07.50): 1 Wheatear , 7 Tufted Duck, 1 Nuthatch, 3 Great Spotted Woodpeckers, 1 Chiffchaff calling from Cemetery (PA). *Whitton: approx 80 Waxwings in tree outside Bishop Perrin school on Hospital Bridge Road at 08.45 (Andy Roberts) *Woodland's Farm (Shooter's Hill): 2 Treecreeper in Clothworker's Woods + at least 2 Nuthatch, 3 Great Spotted Woodpecker, 1 Green Woodpecker, 4 singing Chiffchaff and the usual woodland stuff (Conrad Ellam) 'Archived News' Category:Plumstead Lakedale Road Gardens10:30am:3 Blackbirds, Blue Tits, 2 Blackcaps (male) singing well, 1 Dunnock, 2 House Sparrows, 3 long tailed tits, 2 Robins, I Willow warbler feeding